kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirby: Miracle Friends
Plot Main Article: Kirby: Miracle Friends/Transcript Characters * Kirby * Ravia ラヴィア * Ravieure ラヴィウール * Melodie メロデー * Liebe リエべ New Dream Friends * Trinity Mage-Commandos 三極王コマンダーズ 三極王幹部 * Blue ブルー 小藍喵 * Pod ポッド 普特 * Symbol Void シンボル・ニル 符號·虛無 * Menivia メニビア 冰雪比亞 * Shotbot & Devleen & Mimote ショットボット&デブリン&ミーモット 斯特博&帝比連&默劇奧達 * Diamond Knight ダイヤナイト鑽石騎士 * Squirt スクワールド 斯古魯特 * Ravia ラヴィア 菈菲亞 * Paradoxers パラドクザー 時空君皇 Bosses Story Mode These bosses are according to the Character Data. * Whispy Woods * Last Dedede ラストデデデ * Last Magolor ラストマホロア * Clyde クライド * Amora アモラ * Admiral Banzai バンザイ提督 * Last Marx ラストマルク * Despacto デスパクト * Last Blue ラストブルー * Last Quizmas ラストクイスマス * Clyde (Rematch) * Last Taranza ラストタランザ * Last Kirby ラストカービィ * Amora (Rematch) * Ravieure (Possessed) ラヴィウール * Cinnamon シナモン ** Monsieur Cinnamonus 大魔獣死無門 * Madame Despair * Last Kirby (Rematch) * Ravia ラヴィア * Despacto (Rematch) The Lost Symphony of Ultra World TBA Other bosses * King Dedede (Story mode credits & The Lost Symphony of Ultra World bad credits) * Meta Knight (Guest Star credits) * Drawcia Sorceress (LSoUW good credits) Final Bosses * God of Chaos—Contrido Ultima 混沌神 ラヴレウス•メロディカ 拉霍妮歐斯•美洛迪卡: Final Boss of the Story Mode * Warden of History—Odin 歴史の管理者 オーディン 奥丁 (cannot be battled) * Thunderclap of Destruction—Noir Knight 滅亡迅雷 ノワールナイト 諾倫騎士: Final Boss of Guest Star ???? Star Allies GO! * Obscure Chanteuse—Alter Ravia (with Paradoxers) 闇黒からの女歌手オルタ•ラヴィア 逆轉菈菲亞 & 時空君皇: Final Boss of The Lost Symphony of Ultra World * Bringer of Destruction—Noir Knight 2.0 災来する滅亡迅雷 Re:ノワールナイト Re: 諾倫騎士: Final Boss for Guest Star Ravia/Paradoxers * Darkness Bond—Soul of Ultima 闇絆ラヴレウスの魂 拉霍妮歐斯之魂: Replacing Contrido Ultima's dragon form in World Annihilator * The Ultimate God of Chaos—Contrido Ultima 地獄混沌神 ラヴレウス•メロディカ: A more enchained version of Contrido Ultima in World Annihilator Xtreme ** ''Miracle Dream—Yumemi Kirari 奇跡の夢 ユメミ•キラリ 尋夢•光輝: Contrido Ultima's fourth phase in World Annihilator Xtreme, and the True Final Boss of the entire game.'' Kirby: Miracle Friends + ~ENDGAME~ In 11th September, 2019, Void Termina the Destroyer "officially" announced a sequel to Kirby: Miracle Friends called Kirby: Miracle Friends + ~ENDGAME~ (aka Kirby of the Stars: Miracle Friends + LOST in Japanese versions). It reveals more lores of certain characters, such as Ravia's past. New bosses and Copy Abilities will be revealed as well. Also, new Dream Friends such as Allie, Eina and Blagalir are able to recruit in this sequel. Ravia, Melodie and Despacto recieved new designs in this sequel. In Version 2.0.0, a sequel of "Kirby × Tamagotchi" was introduced as well, including Malice von Jamba and Calavento's perfect form. In Version 3.0.0, an Expansion Mode is added. New Dream Friends * Nightmare (The following three can be unlocked after the player defeats them in the portal located inside the Dream Palace) ナイトメア 夢魘 * King D-Mind キング D マインド D大王・意志 * Alter Ravia オルタ・ラヴィア 逆轉拉菲亞 * Allie (The following three can be unlocked after finishing Chapter 2) アリエ 艾利 * Eina 魔法使いエイナ 伊娜 * Dark Hyness (Boss of Chapter 2) クロイハイネス 暗黑海內司 * Blagalir (The following three can be unlocked after finishing Chapter 3) バグロア 巴古洛亞 * Kiroshi キロシー 古洛茲 * MegaFandroidFan9001 メガロイド 米加機械人 * Ella (The following four can be unlocked via update) エラー 亦拉 * Lucas ルカス 魯加斯 * Lybiri レディバ 瓢蟲尼比萊 * Fraston ファストン 法司頓 * Last Kirby ラストカービィ 終曲卡比 * Galacta Knight ギャラクティックナイト 星河騎士 * Cinnamon (who replaces Squirt) シナモン 肉桂狐 * Depod (who replaces Menivia) デポッド 迪普達 * Sinara シナラ 西萊拿 New Bosses * Frosty Woods * Venom Kracko ** Big Venom Kracko * Pres. Parallel Susie * Parallel Pyribbit * Dark Marx * Clyde's Revenge * Amora's Revenge * Despacto's Revenge * Thouser * Mineria * Zedai * Blick * Glacora * King Dedede SDX * Corruptia Final Bosses Guest Star ???? Star Allies GO! * Azure　アズル * Chaods　カオドス * Void Termina/Void　エンデ・ニル/ニル * Last Shotbot　ラストショットボット * Nychrus　ナイチャラス * Monsieur Cinnamonus　大魔獣死無門 * Last Dia Knight　ラストダイヤナイト * Parallel Zan Partizanne　アナザーパルルティザーヌ * Parallel Ravieure　アナザーラヴィウール * Nelphesis　ネルフェシス * Dark Meta Knight　ダークメタナイト * Wilt　ウィルト * Galacta Knight EX　ギャラクティックナイトEX * Last Blagalir　ラストバグロア * Last Kiroshi　ラストキロシー * The Three Legacy-Generals　三神将ジェネラルズ * Last Mega　ラストメガロイド * Jemz　ジェムズ * Jake　怪盗ジェイク * Valfrey ヴァルフレイ * Forceon フォーゼ * Devil Soul デビル ソウル Jacker Route * Last Void Termina ラストニル Dimension Route *Calavento カラヴェント Another Route *Rin 凜 Trivia * Despite Ravia has her design changed in Late October, the icon still uses her scrapped design's silhouette. * The title is a nod to the Tamagotchi anime series, Tamagotchi! Miracle Friends, which is further supported by looking at Ravia, Ravieure and Melodie's inspirations. Artworks KMF W1.png|A Fierce Battle in Mysteria Kirby PLUS.png|Kirby Kirby 2.png|Kirby Ravia KMF.png|Ravia Heure.png|Ravieure Melodie.png|Melodie Despacto.png|Despacto AR Dream Friend.png|Alter Ravia Parallel Zan Par.png|Parallel Zan Partizanne Calavento.png|Calavento Sinara.png|Sinara Sinara Dodo.png|Sinara Forceon.png|Forceon Eterna.png|Eterna Knight Cutscene LVT.png|Last Void Termina LVT Core.png|Last Void Termina Category:Fanon game Category:Fanon Category:Unfinished Articles Category:Fan games Category:Void Termina the Destroyer Category:Video Game Category:Fan series